Orm
Orm, also known as the Ocean Master, is the son of the king of Atlantis and Queen Atlanna and Aquaman's evil and treacherous half-brother. After murdering Atlanna and usurping the throne, Orm invaded the surface world and fought against the Justice League, becoming one of their enemies. Biography Flashpoint Timeline Prince Orm was is part of Aquaman's loyal elite enforcers in the war against the Amazons. In the Flashpoint timeline, Ocean Master is part of Aquaman's loyal elite enforcers. When the Ravager got too close to the European coast, Atlanteans attacked the crew. Ocean Master used his trident to detonate Clayface. After mistakenly mentioning the late Queen Mera's name, Ocean Master was struck by his brother Emperor Orin who reminded him never to speak her name Orin then ordered Orm to prepare for the surface invasion of New Themyscira. Ocean Master monitored Hal Jordan's failed attempt to kamikaze into the doomsday weapon. During the invasion, after Black Manta was killed, Ocean Master opened fire on Batman but was nailed by the Flash. At some point, Ocean Master was killed by Amazonian archers during the battle. Justice League: War He appears in a post-credits scene on an Atlantean ship after Darkseid's defeat and return to Apokolips, Ocean Master rose from the water holding the body of his king and father and vowing revenge on the surface world for the deaths of marine wildlife, which he mistakenly believes to have been an unprovoked attack — in reality, it was caused by Darkseid's invasion. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Orm was Atlanna's second child, following her marriage to the previous King of Atlantis. At some point in his life, he somehow learnt of his half-brother from his mother's long-term love affair with a surface-dweller man. This was something he held Atlanna in contempt for, secretly accusing her of shameful adultery after learning of her machinations with that man. His relationship with his mother had been strained following the death of his father, which he blamed the surface-dwellers for, even though Atlanna repeatedly told him the truth that it was Darkseid responsible for this. Orm and his team of Atlanteans soldiers attacked and killed the crew of a submarine, Orm and Black Manta meet with Queen Atlanna (Orm's mother) to convince her to declare war on the surface world for the destruction caused by Darkseid's attack. After she rejects their proposition, Orm tells Black Manta to use missiles (that his men stole from a nuclear submarine earlier) loaded into his submarine to attack Atlantis, framing the surface world. Orm and Black Manta then demand that the Queen launch a war for the alleged act of terrorism from the surface. However, Queen Atlanta still refuses to strike and tells Manta to arrange a meeting with the Justice League to discuss a peace treaty. After his men fail to kill his half brother, Aquaman, Orm kills Queen Atlanna and usurps the throne of Atlantis, once again framing the humans for killing his mother. As King, Orm dons his armor and becomes the supervillain "Ocean Master". When Aquaman and the Justice League arrive at Atlantis to stop him, Ocean Master defeats and captures them, offering them to the Trench. Ocean Master leads his Atlantean army to wage war with the surface, killing many humans in the process. The Justice League manage to free themselves and return to the surface to stop Ocean Master's army. Throughout the battle, Ocean Master easily defeated the entire Justice League until only his half brother remained. As Ocean Master was about to kill Aquaman, Cyborg broadcast a recording of Ocean Master confessing to murdering his own mother and after in which Hal explained Batman that He killed his own mother. After hearing the truth, the Atlanteans cease their attack. Ocean Master tries to explain his actions as Aquaman knocks Ocean Master out and becomes the new King of Atlantis. In the post-credits scene, Ocean Master is imprisoned in Belle Reve Prison. As Orm demands to speak to Aquaman, Lex Luthor appears and states that he has a proposition for him. Orm refuses the proposition. Sometime before The Death of Superman Orm attacked the Justice League with an army of mutated sea creatures. Personality TBA... Equipment *Weapons *Sword *Trident of Poseidon Appearances Films *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' *''Justice League: War'' *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Comic books *''The Death of Superman: Part 1'' __FORCETOC__ Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Atlanteans Category:Main Antagonists Category:Comic Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Justice League: Throne Of Atlantis Characters Category:Justice League Enemies